


If You Don't Play Fair

by supercalifragili



Series: Tease [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were going to fuck me hard Liam, you promised" Zayn stutters, breathe coming short as the curtains filter the sun in the early morning.<br/>Liam is slowly jacking him off and Zayn is in trepidation, the hairs of body spiking on his skin. If he doesn't get to come after losing purposely and going through the agony of seeing Liam's pout turning more and more prominent with every wrong answer he gave, he will start to scream for hell to turn upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Play Fair

**Author's Note:**

> In dissimilarity (or not) to "Tease", this is if Zayn would have lost the little game. All mistakes are mine, I'm really sorry.

"I thought you were going to fuck me hard Liam, you promised" Zayn stutters, breath coming short as the curtains filter the sun in the early morning.

Liam is sluggishly jacking him off and Zayn is in trepidation, the hairs on body spiking on his skin. If he doesn't get to come after losing purposely and going through the agony of seeing Liam's pout turning more and more prominent with every wrong answer he gave, he will start to scream for hell to turn upside down.

Liam is currently behind him, his back on the headboard in wood and his chest is pressed flush against Zayn's back. Humming, Liam halts his hand motion and Zayn groans strained, feeling sweat starting to bead his forehead. He tries to buck up into Liam's hold, but Liam just loosens his grip completely.

"Ah ah ah, “he chides," Would you pass me the lube babe?" Liam murmurs, lips pressed and teeth grazing on Zayn's nape. Zayn doesn't mean to whine, but he does and Liam makes a surprised noise

"You can whine? Isn't that nice?" Liam probes when he uncaps the small bottle of lube in front of Zayn, pours his fingers with it, some cool droplets falling onto Zayn's dick, making it twitch slightly. Zayn shudders, watching as the liquid slides down his shaft, he's trembling, he knows and he doesn't even notice Liam's words until with his left hand squeezes at the base of his cock and Zayn can't catch a breath, his hold strong and scalding.

"Easy babe, be good" Liam shushes Zayn as he strokes his way up firm and presses down with his calloused thumb on Zayn's slit. Bucking up his hips, Zayn curses lowly watching as dribbles of come spurt out of his slit and Liam catches them with his fist closed on Zayn's cockhead and strokes his way back down just as firm. Zayn's brain is fuzzing, it's exasperating the way Liam is going on with his flicks, dragging his hand up and down and his mouth mouthing at Zayn's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses there. He can't hear his own stream of moans, but the hot press of Liam's length rubbing at his back make his toes curl in pleasure, leaving his hands numb at the side of Liam's legs.

"Liam" Zayn says quickly, breath catching in his throat as Liam presses his thumb against his slit again

"Losing on purpose requires some kind of punishment, don’t you think? Stay with me," Liam replies and bites at his shoulder, the sting bolting like an electric shock down Zayn's spine that has him gasping for breath and squeezing his eyes closed. Fuck, he knew Liam would have noticed.

Liam brings his arm under Zayn's thigh and spreads his legs further, the rub of skin making Zayn's heart skip and beat harshly against his ribcage. It's too much somehow, the continuous hit of waves bringing him down and down until Zayn thinks he's drowning with it, and for a moment thinks he can stay there, underwater, deep and calm.

Liam's pointer brushes on Zayn's throbbing hole and Zayn hisses at contact, clutching at the sheets beneath him.

"You there baby?"

"Uh uh,” Zayn moans filthy, his hands kept on his sides, _you can’t touch_ Liam had said

"Open your eyes for me"

Zayn opens his eyes again, the light of the morning sky stinging his eyes. He turns his head slightly towards Liam, the boy catching him in a kiss, tongue and lips and passion washing over him. He finds himself breathing against Liam's mouth, whimpering when Liam pulls his pointer easily in and out, adding lube to make the slide easier and the burn bearable; at the second pointer in Zayn trashes against Liam, his fingers stretching and hitting his prostate just right.

"Liam fuck me, come on, “Zayn swivels against Liam's fingers, brushing continuously on his prostrate. "Baby, just one more, just one more" Liam whispers encouragingly as he kisses his neck, fiery and stinging.

The stretch of Liam's third finger has Zayn moaning loudly, his legs pressing together against his cock hard and flushed against his belly.

"Now baby, when you're about to come tell me, okay?" Liam asks him calmly with a gentle kiss on the back of Zayn's head

Zayn hums nodding slowly, a blur of sensations forming in his mind.

"Can you get on your back, baby? Lay down"

Zayn whines as Liam's fingers pull out of his hole-used to the feel and thickness-but he lays down gingerly on the bed as Liam gets his way between Zayn's legs and watches his him in the eyes hungrily. Liam comes down, stealing a quick kiss and with both hands, he grips Zayn's calves, bringing his legs up and laying them both on the side.

Zayn's breath quickens as Liam kneads his arse cheeks slowly and spreading them, he slides a finger inside, eliciting a pitched moan out of Zayn's mouth.

"Liam"

"Hush baby, hush."

Zayn's eyes sting with tears as Liam leads his way in and returns to kiss him slowly to distract him. It feels so good, the slow thrusting deep inside, the solidity of his cock inside him.

“I’m going to keep going baby, tell me when you’re about to come, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, please Liam” Zayn whimpers at the stretch, the feel and the heat of Liam’s length inside him as he grinds leisurely against him

“So full Liam, you feel so good inside me- _ah_ ,” he chokes as Liam snaps his hips catching him by surprise, his eyes shut as Liam continues, the heat of skin continuous and regular, almost merciless. Liam doesn’t stop and Zayn dick is trapped between his thighs and belly, flushing red and spurting come as sobs escapes him. Liam touches his cheek, his fingers rubbing on the scruff of Zayn's jaw, warm and comforting as he quickens his pace, and Zayn’s eyes fall shut again, it’s too much, it’s always too much, but now it’s almost unbearable the heat that boils down in his stomach, the way his fingers tingle and his toes are curling, the way Liam’s thrusting inside him.

“I’m- Liam, about-” Zayn whispers when Liam moves his hand quickly from his jaw and slips it between his thighs, fingers wrapping around the base of Zayn’s cock as he stops moving completely, harsh breaths leaving his lungs. Zayn whines loudly arching against Liam’s touch “Please let me, ” he murmurs pleadingly, his body sensitive and his legs shaking. He tries to move against Liam, the pleasure of the movement skyrocketing in his eyes “Let me Liam come on”

“Be good” Liam whispers in his ear, licking a stripe of skin from his neck to his jaw, warmth cooling off immediately and sparking goose bumps on his forearms.

Liam starts with the same pace again, slowly until he builds up speed, and he moves Zayn’s legs to his shoulders, keeping them there as his hips start snapping again, leaving Zayn to moan loudly, his throat dry and scratchy. Zayn scrabbles at the sheets biting down on his lips as he looks back at Liam, the quietness of the room broken with the ruggedness of their breaths, the slaps of skin and the intensity of Liam’s eyes.

“Liam, Liam, fuck- me- no, no, no Liam, _Liam_ \- fuck, you dick,” Zayn grunts his head falling on the bed as Liam stops again, the need to come stripped off of Zayn’s body for the second time “You wicked git” Zayn croaks out when Liam teases his hips against his arse and smiles tightly but somewhat smugly in the mess of his hair and the roughness of his hands on the back Zayn’s thighs.

“Think twice about losing then baby,” Liam murmurs nosing on Zayn’s neck when he comes down and moves Zayn's legs on his side, an innocent smile pressed on the skin there.

Liam starts over and Zayn watches as he his way up from Zayn’s chest piece to his neck, biting lightly and sucking bruises that work fireworks in the haze of Zayn’s mind, symphonies of thundering in his ears. Liam bites at Zayn’s lips and the drag of skin inside Zayn’s hole is so sensitive Zayn cries out when Liam hits there and it’s so liberating and caging at the same time Zayn’s shudders, mouthing a stream of pleas against Liam’s mouth.

“You’re so good baby, so good,” Liam murmurs nosing at Zayn's neck and Zayn complies nodding and starts matching Liam’s thrusts, his cock still in Liam’s loose hold now. Zayn's back on a pillow as Liam fucks into him, his snappish thrusts driving Zayn insane

“Please,” Zayn whispers looking at Liam in the eyes steady.

Liam grunts as he lifts his bum again and pulls out to slam back in, Zayn sobs. 

Liam curses and he whispers “Okay,” biting on the inside of Zayn's thigh. Zayn comes then, stripes of white coating on his stomach and chest, Liam comes too moments later nibbling at Zayn’s skin, hips erratic and then slowing down as Zayn rides out his orgasm and the flashes of light out of his eyelids.

Zayn laughs as he whispers a _fucking finally_ , pulling Liam down onto him, and feeling Liam’s heart thumping against his own chest.

“Good luck with Louis” Liam giggles against his mouth and Zayn swats at his head playfully

“Shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> Passed my physics test, needed a pat on the back by myself with this.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
